dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gengar vs. Elsword
Gengar from Pokémon (ShadowKaras) takes on Elsword from Elsword (Zinniax-13) in the Quarterfinal Round in the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight The edge of the city draws near; the palace not too far in front, and the rocky fields not too far behind. From the direction of the mountains walks Gengar, and from the direction of the forest walks Elsword, each slowly headed for their destination. Eventually, the roads intersect and lead into the city. It is here where they cross paths. Elsword: Finally, a worthy opponent. Gengar: Gengar...gen...gar...gen? Elsword: Not in the least. All the others I have encountered thus far have been animals; it is somewhat comforting to see this bastard’s mind was not entirely twisted as I thought. Gengar: Gengar...gen...gar...gen? Elsword: That would seem a wise decision. Gengar: Gengar...gen...gar...gen? Elsword: Hah! My Flames are far superior to any attack you have! (Bloodlines, 0:00-0:13) Gengar draws his hand with dark energy and sticks it at Elsword’s neck. Gengar: GENGAR? Elsword: Hmph. Why speak it again when actions are louder than words? Gengar: Gen. The two jump back; Gengar prepares a stance and Elsword draws his sword. HERE WE GO!!!!!!!! (Bloodlines, 0:13-1:06) Elsword strikes with his blade, and Gengar catches them in his fists. Elsword: Strong hands, huh? Gengar: Gengar. Elsword backflips out of Elsword’s grasp and continues to cartwheel to avoid black balls of energy Gengar shoots at him. Elsword: Phoenix Fire! Elsword launches a slash at Gengar who counters with a wave of his hands. A purple barrier forms and blocks the slash with a mighty boom. Elsword jabs at Gengar who blocks with a triple point thrust and punches Elsword into the air. Gengar leaps after the swordsman and begins a flurry of punches, hitting Elsword twenty times in a few seconds and sending him crashing to the ground. Elsword stands up, to Gengar’s surprise and admiration, and launches a powerful slash into the sky. Gengar catches it in his hands, blocking damage but still gets carried further into the air by its force. Elsword travels into the air after him and his sword clash against Gengar’s fists high above the ground. They begin to descend, slashing and punching equally at each other, until they reach the ground and Gengar catches Elsword’s blade again. Elsword slashing Gengar across the chest. A kick to the chest sends Gengar airborne, and Elsword follows after him with a rapid string of slashes. When Gengar finally escapes, he heals himself, and punches. A shockwave rings out and the force pushes Elsword back, disarming him of his swords. The fire warrior gets rushed and Gengar engages in hand-to-hand combat, dominating him. Gengar: Gen...gar...gen. Elsword: Far from helpless! Elsword slashes with his arm, catching Gengar off guard, but another one of Gengar’s punches sends Elsword tunnelling into the ground underneath a massive redwood tree. His next swings are slower and more powerful; Gengar eventually manages to destroy it with a blast of purple energy, however, Elsword has managed to get closer to his sword. Elsword rushes at Gengar, who lets his fists fly. Sparks fly from where the rapid attacks collide, until Gengar finds an opening and punches Elsword’s chest. Gengar: ...Gen... Elsword: I will only be defeated when I have nothing left of me! With that, Elsword surprises Gengar with three strong slashes across the chest and face, surprising the pokémon. (Kekkai, 1:15-1:22) Gengar attempts to hit Elsword with an open-palm strike, but Elsword catches his wrist in between his wrist and sword. With a twist of his wrist, he cuts Gengar’s hand off. Far from helpless, Gengar blows Elsword away with his other fist. Gengar: GAR….! Elsword: INFERNO! As Gengar draws back his fist, Elsword draws his sword. In an instant, they shoot forward, Elsword sheathing his sword and Gengar finishing his punch. Elsword: You are defeated. K.O!!! The two stand still in silence, neither falling down. Gengar: Gen. Elsword: And I cut your chest with my slash. Gengar: Gar? Elsword: It won’t be me. With those words, blood sprays from Gengar’s chest and Elsword coughs up blood from his mouth. However, it is Gengar who falls to the ground, while Elsword remains standing. Elsword: Rest well. Elsword sheathes his sword, then looks into the city. Elsword: Another powerful force is nearby... another great swordsman, perhaps? He walks away, without looking at Gengar’s body. Elsword: And one more thing: don’t be so quick to misjudge the blade, ghost. Results Winning Combatant: Gengar: 9 Elsword: 11 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 11 Details More information can be found here Follow Elsword’s Path Here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX